


[完结]汽车大师的一次悲惨遭遇（塞二代）

by diamond2011



Series: 塞二代 [7]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, 事关男机的尊严, 你队长敢睡我队长活得不耐烦了, 塞二代, 毛小炮搞得一手好事, 汽车大师到底睡没睡到银剑, 红蜘蛛疯起来自己都黑, 谁给银剑的休息室写的rest room自己站出来, 躺枪的TF不计其数, 飞行太保狂揍飞虎队
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011
Summary: 塞二代是我的个人喜好。设定是已经缔结火种链接的双方，火种融合之后取出各自火种的一小部分，放进一个结合双方机体遗传代码的小机体中，激活而得的‘儿子’。因为他们的爸爸都很不靠谱，所以，塞二代们都是一群熊孩子。涉及到CP：威擎，警爵，探幻，铁救，六通，毛炮，消红，敌烟，天红，震声，惊闹，BDKO，火闪，路蜂，霸福etc





	[完结]汽车大师的一次悲惨遭遇（塞二代）

“哎哟喂普神在上你可小心点！我这可都是易碎物品哈。这一堆，就这个，警车亲自点名的，要是缺了磕了一个角，你就等着吧。就算你是威震天，警车他也能拿桌子把你嵌进墙里……” 蓝霹雳一边把刚才跟天女散花一样掉满地的数据板捡起来，一边絮絮叨叨地抱怨着始作俑者，正在他们行动队办公室里东躲西藏的莽撞。  
红色的法拉利几乎是连滚带爬地钻到桌子下面，飞毛腿吓得尖叫一声，一脚把他踹了出来，而随后赶来的封锁也一头栽进了横炮的怀里，被后者嫌弃地来了个过肩摔。  
“你们飞虎队这是怎么了？”幻影不动声色地让自己跟这群长相不怎么合胃口的冒失鬼保持适当的距离，看着惊慌失措的两辆跑车。  
“救……救命！”封锁发声器都说不利索了。  
“虽说现在两派不打仗了，可是你们这么大摇大摆地在博派基地里晃荡，不怕被生吞活剥了？”  
莽撞都快哭了。自己现在简直如丧家之犬，哪里是“大摇大摆在博派基地里晃荡”？但是他顾不上纠正，一把抱住蓝霹雳的大腿哭诉：“救机一名胜造七级火种源啊！小蓝你救救我！我不想被飞火他们打成废铁啊！”  
横炮再次嫌弃地把莽撞来了个过肩摔，拉过蓝霹雳。“有话好好说，别动手动脚！”  
飞毛腿也凑了过来。“飞火他们干嘛要打死你啊？你们队长强拆他们队长了？”  
莽撞停下了哭诉，光镜清洗液汪汪地看着飞毛腿。“你都知道了？”  
“什么？”  
行动队办公室里炸锅了。

据说谁也不知道事情到底是怎么回事，只知道飞火和弹弓去银剑的休息室找队长，结果推开门正看到汽车大师在那里穿自己的装甲，身后的床上，银剑正陷入下线，机体上还有颜色可疑的液体。飞火和弹弓当时就急了，汽车大师对着加农炮和光子置换枪直接从窗户跳了出去。  
于是飞行太保在全基地对来访并受到擎天柱友好招待的飞虎队小队实施了通缉令。  
见到飞虎队成员者，格杀勿论。见到汽车大师者，先拆后杀。

“啧啧，真惨。”横炮抱着保温杯摇摇头。“没救了，等死吧。”  
“我认识一个搞殡葬的，可以打八折，还有临终关爱服务，这是名片你收好。”飞毛腿把一块芯片放到封锁手心。  
封锁拉着莽撞抱头大哭。

汽车人最高指挥官办公室里，擎天柱正眉头紧皱。威震天小心翼翼地推门进来。  
“那个啥，我说柱子啊……”  
“敲门，重进。”  
“梆梆梆……柱子我进来了啊……”  
“敲得不对，重敲。”  
“还是我们以前约好的两长一短对不对，等一下啊……梆——梆——梆，柱子我进……”  
“不对，重敲。”  
“那就是你在档案馆时我去找你的两短一长对不对，等等啊……梆梆——梆，柱子我……”  
“不对，再敲。”  
威震天再怎么也看出来了，此刻擎天柱正在实打实地刁难他。是可忍熟不可忍，破坏大帝一个大踏步摔门进来，啪地一声打在擎天柱桌子上，旁边的数据板被震得晃了三晃。  
“柱子，我告诉你！……”威震天气势十足地用阴影笼罩着擎天柱。  
“告诉我什么？”汽车人领袖显然心情不佳。  
“你……你桌子上有只机械小苍蝇刚我给你打跑了没事了放心吧啊！”阴影自动消失且长出狗尾巴来。  
擎天柱以关怀智障的眼神冷冷地看了他一眼。  
威震天面甲上带着讨好。“你看啊，柱子，这事已经出了，现在追究谁的责任也不可能让时光倒流，我们不如从长计议，想想以后该怎么办。”  
擎天柱接通了警车的讯息。“刚才的事，当事人怎么说？”  
那头传来警车同样冰冷的声音。“汽车大师一口咬定，什么也没发生，他就只是在银剑旁边睡了一觉而已。”  
“那银剑呢？”  
“关键是银剑对这件事闭口不谈，一个字也不说。”  
“好的，我知道了。”  
擎天柱缓缓地对威震天开口了。“这件事情要解决，也很好办，只要四个字。”  
威震天满怀希望地看着他，试探着问：“是不是‘姻缘天定’？”  
卡车的面罩唰地一声合了起来，光镜里射出犀利的光芒。  
“往死里打。”

在莽撞和封锁连哭带嚎地被飞火和弹弓给胖揍了一顿之后，空袭和俯冲也拖着几乎被揍得认不出来的打击和抢劫过来了。四个飞虎队见面就抱在一起失声痛哭起来，四个飞行太保才稍微解了一点气。  
弹弓：“不知道汽车大师那家伙躲哪儿去了？”  
空袭：“别让我找着他，不然我非把他卸成48块不可！”  
俯冲：“这么精确怎么卸啊？”  
空袭：“身子卸成1块，输出管卸成47块！”  
飞火：“普神在上副队长好可怕……”  
莽撞/打击/抢劫/封锁：“……(≧﹏ ≦)……”

此时的汽车大师正躲在一处没人的房间角落里，输出管上莫名传来一阵寒意。  
“你可以啊老汽！真看不出来你居然是这样的机！一声不吭就把银剑给拆了！”通讯器那头，红蜘蛛的语气十分悠然自得。  
“不是！我什么都没做！”汽车大师拼命解释。  
“都睡在一起了，还什么都没做？”红蜘蛛压根不相信。  
“真的！”汽车大师急忙说。“在欢迎宴上我喝多了，出来找洗手间，可能是高纯把处理器都烧了，找半天找不到，正好看到飞毛腿家那个小机崽子，他给我指了一个房间，我进去之后就下线了，不知道过了多久才重新上线，然后我就看到他渣的银剑居然睡在我旁边！我火种都要吓飞了！就赶紧起来穿好自己装甲，结果正好这时候飞火他们推门进来……我真是跳进锈海也洗不清了！”  
“你是说，一切都是毛小炮干的？”  
“红空指，你要救我啊！”  
“呵呵老汽，你该知道，天下没有免费的能量块……”  
“天火从塞博坦幼儿园时期到科学院毕业的入学照生活照毕业照自拍照私密照打包一条龙！”  
“老汽。”  
“嗯？”  
“敲里吗天火的私密照你个混球怎么拿到的！”

消小红刚从家门出来，就被一股迅雷不及掩耳盗铃儿响叮当仁不让之势给拉到了旁边的阴暗小巷子里。消小红眉头一皱，觉得事情没有这么简单，所幸他的发声器频率是一众小机里最响亮的，于是他扯着发声器大喊一声：“有人当街强抢小机啦——！！”  
身后的影子一把捂住他发声器。“是我。”  
是天小红。  
消小红从脚底下看到了他的小高跟。  
“原来是你，吓死我了。”消小红拍了拍自己火种舱。“我还以为有人要强拆了。”  
天小红翻了个白眼。“我要强拆也不找你，你胸是平的。”  
消小红一巴掌就糊了上去。

天小红好不容易才拉住消小红。  
“找我干嘛？快点说，我还要和毛小炮去赛车呢。”  
天小红神秘兮兮地四下望望。“看在你爸和我爸都姓红的份上，我告诉你个秘密。”  
“这……有关系吗？”消小红一头黑线。  
“管他有没有关系呢。咳咳，是这样的，最近汽车大师和银剑的事，你知道了吧？”  
“知道。怎么了？”消小红点头。  
“可靠情报，这是毛小炮干的。”  
“什么？”消小红差点跳起来。  
天小红露出一个微笑，深藏功与名。

毛小炮正在赛车场上等着消小红。“你怎么才来？我火花塞都要生锈了！”  
消小红拉住毛小炮：“你去自首吧。”  
毛小炮：“啥？”  
消小红语重心长：“我知道你没什么坏心，但是这件事毕竟是你引起的，现在闹成这样，我觉得你还是去找警车叔叔自首吧，我跟警小爵说一下，让他跟他爸爸求个情，兴许你被关个三百万年就出来了，我等着你……”  
毛小炮捏住消小红的下巴：“小美人，你说的我怎么一个字也听不懂？”  
消小红都快急哭了。“要不是你把汽车大师引到银剑叔叔的休息室，也不会闹成这样。现在两派好不容易修来的和平，如果因为这件事再把塞博坦拖入战争里，你可就成千古罪人了！”  
毛小炮梗着脖子说：“关我什么事！我只是逗逗他，谁知道银剑在里面充电！再说了是汽车大师没本事，吃完了不知道擦干净嘴，留下证据让别人抓个现行，他活该！”  
“可是红资居，哦不是，红蜘蛛叔叔已经知道了，警车叔叔很快就会来找你的！”  
毛小炮硬着头皮：“我凭本事捣的乱……”  
消小红还想再说什么，忽然听到小兰博的通讯器里传来横炮的声音。  
“毛小炮，你有本事今天晚上给我回家来。”  
“死定了！”毛小炮面如死灰。“刚才跟我爸打电话忘了掐断通讯了！”  
“那现在怎么办？”消小红已经吓哭了。  
“看着吧，老子是一匹来自青丘的狼，坚决不会向恶势力屈服的！我爸只能打断我的腿，但他们别想折弯我的灵魂！”

消小红一路上胆战心惊，毛小炮则是视死如归。两个小兰博回到家之后，横炮和飞毛腿正等在家里。  
“你挺有胆儿啊，毛小炮。”飞毛腿慢悠悠地说。  
消小红看着视死如归大义凛然的毛小炮。  
红黄相间的小兰博膝轴承一软，扑通一声跪在了地上。  
“爸，你看我跪的姿势标准么？”

“现在开庭。原告因为机体原因暂时缺席，请带被告上庭。”通天晓示意旁听席安静。汽车大师被带了进来，还戴着静止锁。  
莽撞：队长，要挺住！  
打击：不要向汽车人邪恶势力低头！  
封锁：他们没有对你刑讯逼供吧！  
抢劫：队长你放心，我们头儿说就算跟汽车人领袖翻脸离婚净身出户也要救你！  
威震天：MMP我不是我没有你别乱说！  
通天晓：现在由原告陈述事情经过。  
警车：飞火和弹弓发现汽车大师在银剑的休息室对银剑行不可描述之事。我作为汽车人代表，请求判处汽车大师投入熔炼炉。  
通天晓：言简意赅。被告，你有什么要说的？  
汽车大师：我没有！我什么也没做！  
通天晓：请原告方证人救护车作证。  
救护车：根据检验，银剑当时机体上的可疑液体正是来自汽车大师的能量液。  
通天晓：证据确凿，被告你还有什么反驳？  
汽车大师：我真的没有！  
通天晓：没有证据，不予采纳。下面我宣判——  
红蜘蛛：我有异议。  
通天晓：请说。  
红蜘蛛：汽车大师和银剑是真心相爱的！我有证据！  
飞火：红资居你再乱说老子就折断你的二极管！  
红蜘蛛：我亲眼见过银剑去狂派基地找汽车大师。  
飞火：你瞎扯！  
红蜘蛛：没有！就是那次擎天柱去我们那里找威震天一起吃午饭的那天！  
威震天：柱子，你什么时候来找我吃午饭？我怎么不知道？  
红蜘蛛：老铁桶你当然不知道啦，那天你没在，震荡波作为你的全权代表陪着擎天柱的。  
威震天：柱子，他都换了头了你还惦记他！为什么不等我回来？你看他现在连嘴都没有怎么陪你吃饭？别说吃饭了，他连亲声波都亲不到！  
声波：敲里吗  
震荡波：我算躺枪么？  
弹弓：好吧，就算那次队长去找过他，那又怎么样？那只是正常的两派交流！  
红蜘蛛：我还知道汽车大师给银剑写过信！银剑收下了！  
弹弓：甘霖良的尾气！我们队长怎么会收他的信！  
红蜘蛛：你当然没见过，就是因为有你这样的阻挠，所以你们队长才会秘密收信，当时是三万年前，为了掩人耳目，信是和路障寄给大黄蜂的信放在一起送过来的  
擎天柱：什么？三万年前BBB你就和路障开始谈恋爱了？  
大黄蜂：我不是我没有大哥你别听红资居乱说  
俯冲：就算我们队长收了信，他也没回信啊！那说明我们队长对汽车大师没感觉！  
红蜘蛛：谁说没回信！  
俯冲：啥？队长回信了？我负责小队对外联络，我怎么不知道这事？  
红蜘蛛：当时两派还没有停战，回信是跟着天火给我的信一起寄回来的。  
台下一片懵逼。  
俯冲：这就是传说中的——我疯起来了连自己都黑？  
击倒：红蜘蛛我求求你可住嘴吧，再说下去不知道又有谁要躺枪了  
红蜘蛛：汽车大师还救过银剑的命，他们当时就私相授受以身相许了，击倒可以作证！  
击倒：哈哈哈哈红资居你会用成语不会……等等！你说什么？  
红蜘蛛：你还记得两派打仗的时候，有一次汽车大师让你给闹翻天做手术？  
击倒：好像是有这么回事来着……  
惊天雷：闹闹你什么时候受了伤，我怎么不知道？  
闹翻天：别说你了，我也不知道  
红蜘蛛：你当然不知道，因为当时根本就不是闹翻天要做手术，汽车大师是带着银剑去的  
击倒：您的意思是说，我特么是个瞎子？  
红蜘蛛：当时是晚上，周围又是硝烟弥漫，时不时还有战机飞过，汽车大师给银剑改了涂装，你就没认出来。汽车大师发现了受伤的银剑，但是又联系不上他的队员，就带到了你这里。你还开玩笑说闹翻天这次怎么感觉不一样了，这么有礼貌，像个汽车人……  
闹翻天：击倒你是说我平时没礼貌？  
击倒：没有，他记错了！  
红蜘蛛：汽车大师开玩笑说没准这是个伪装的汽车人呢，你说就算这是个汽车人，救护车也治不好他，因为那个自高自大的末日郎中只是空有其表，普赛博坦只有你能妙手回春，救护车只能给你打下手……  
救护车：末日郎中？空有其表？打下手？  
击倒：没有，他记错了！  
红蜘蛛：你不记得了？你一边做手术一边说，闹翻天什么时候把机体改造了，震荡波这个二流科学家，改造的什么乱七八糟的协和客机吗？也就他们那些脏兮兮的汽车人，才会把涡轮喷气发动机放在火种舱左侧，没被打死算命大……  
震荡波：二流科学家？  
飞行太保们：乱七八糟的协和客机？  
轮子们：脏兮兮的汽车人？  
击倒：通大法官我能先走么ballball你了我油箱疼……  
【汽车大师跌跌撞撞地扶住墙，光镜因为高纯的作用无法对焦。“渣的，洗手间到底在哪？”  
“洗手间啊，这里就是啊！”旁边传来一个嫩嫩的小机的声音。  
汽车大师只能勉强看到是一个红黄相间的小机，他认得这是飞毛腿和横炮家的小朋友。  
“谢谢了啊！”最强地面力量礼貌地道了谢，推开门进去了。  
门关上了，门牌上的“Silverbolt’s Restroom”愈发清晰。】  
感知器关上了监控录像。“事情就是这样。”  
消小红紧张地握住毛小炮的手。  
毛小炮的面甲都吓白了。  
通天晓：我恐怕得请这位小机去接受一下调查。  
横炮：谁敢动我儿子！  
毛小炮：呜呜爸爸我爱你  
感知器：这并不能怪毛小炮，restroom本来就有洗手间的意思  
通天晓：具体情况我们会再调查的，横炮，飞毛腿，希望你们能理解  
飞毛腿：理解你个尾气  
法庭上正闹哄哄的时候，大门被推开了。大家循声望去，银剑白色的涂装出现在门口。  
原告来了。  
所有TF都安静了下来。  
银剑走到原告席，先向通天晓和警车示意，然后缓缓地开口了。“很抱歉这次给大家添了这么大麻烦。汽车大师是无辜的，放了他吧。”  
台下一片窃窃私语。  
红蜘蛛得意地望着通天晓。  
通天晓：原告是要撤销诉讼吗  
银剑：是的，因为汽车大师并没有对我做什么不可描述之事  
警车：？？？  
救护车：可是你机体上的确是他的能量液  
银剑：因为是我把他拆了  
飞火/弹弓/俯冲/空袭：一定是我们打开音频接收器的方式不对，我们再重打开一次  
封锁/打击/莽撞/抢劫：一定是我们打开音频接收器的方式不对，我们再重打开一次  
闪电：难怪你不好意思说，原来是这样，我懂  
汽车大师：懂你个尾气啊！我什么时候被银剑拆了！  
银剑看向汽车大师，做了个口型。  
——想活命，就乖乖给我闭嘴。

【后记】  
汽车大师和飞虎队其他队员被送回了狂派基地，威震天被擎天柱禁止再带队员来串门，否则车轮文身随便选花样。  
大黄蜂犹豫着怎么跟擎天柱解释自己当年跟路障通信的事以及大哥会不会因此而生气，博派领袖用一个拥抱解答了他所有的疑惑。  
震荡波在实验室里静坐了一个下午，声波去给他送能量的时候看到他已经累的下线，电脑上有一份报告——论换头的可行性与二流科学家改造机体计划，声波二话没说就把那份300页的报告给删了。  
救护车问铁皮自己是不是空有其表，铁皮很认真地说，阿救你是最帅的。救护车很高兴，忽然又想到，铁皮跟自己是同模。  
击倒？大家已经很久没见到他了，谁知道呢？  
飞行太保们现在每天可神气了。  
至于毛小炮嘛，他两个爸也没怎么打他。而且最近挖地虎们，战车队们，巨狰狞们，龙头怪们都纷纷拿着能量糖来讨好他，不知打的什么算盘。


End file.
